


Ghost in the Machine

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon and Orac enter some competitions - which leads to some unexpected results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

‘My favourite game is six-player polydimensional chess.’ Avon had asked Orac what games it enjoyed playing with other computers. It was not clear to what extent “game playing computers” and those which were “capable of at least some level of self-originated activity” operating across the galaxy overlapped. Avon’s statement that he was willing to pursue actual encounters with such machines and those “persons and entities” associated with them – for exchange of practical information and other purposes – had met with some approval by Orac. He would now have to persuade the others to join the pursuit… practicalities of trade and potential cooperation, with the rebellion or otherwise, and the pleasures of exploration, would be the best arguments.   
‘I see Orac has stopped sulking,’ Blake said from the door. ‘How do you feel now?’  
On their last visit planetside Blake had discovered that there was a “plague pit” for storing computer viruses, and Avon had decided to investigate. Orac, contrary to normal behaviour, had shut itself down immediately, and only restarted when they were some considerable distance from the planet. Avon could understand how the computer felt, having caught a local “48-hour bug.”  
‘Next time you decide to take us down somewhere, check that they don’t have an illness that has hit the local newscasts. Vila decided to cheer me up with his “Hypochondriac’s Encyclopaedia of Disgusting Diseases” earlier.’ Avon doubted he would ever be in the unlikely position – probably occurring more often in the stories than in fact – to “identify one of them through having come across them in a book or fictional representation” and so earn somebody’s gratitude. It might be interesting to take up Vila’s suggestion of giving the tome priority in Space Command’s medical computers.  
‘You did your best to get a computer virus didn’t you?’ Blake smiled. “Qwerty” flu had apparently been so named when someone with the disease sneezed on entering the actually intended name on the keyboard. ‘Trust you.’  
‘You know you can trust me when I give my word,’ Avon replied with a faintly mocking smile.  
‘Do you want anything?’  
‘Peace and quiet, enough money, the Federation off my back, some interesting or profitable encounters, a galaxy to explore, and a ship to cross it. Until then, something worth listening to on the interstellar link.’ According to Orac “complaints about such programs” formed one of the ten most popular subjects of discussion, regardless of temporal or galactographical location.  
‘Reasonable goals – but as with previous such discussions – dealing with the Federation as it is takes priority at present. There was a competition earlier on one of my favourite channels: limerick writing.’ Blake went to the link, called the channel up, and sneezed.  
‘Think of rhymes for my name.’  
‘Maven? Or save on, perhaps?’  
‘Flattery will get you nowhere, and not quite. Cheating.’  
‘Orac’s easier: quack or knick-knack.’  
‘A fake dispenser of information, or a useless ornament: sometimes you can be quite perceptive.’  
Orac deactivated in disgust at the perceived insult. Blake sneezed again.  
‘I think certain birds are said to utter “quack” as well. I’m going back to the flight deck,’ Blake said. ‘And I’m getting your bug.’

Avon continued listening to the broadcast. Another competition was announced: a story on computer crime. Intrigued, he decided to enter. Should he submit the story under his own name and see what the reaction would be, or under an assumed name? Which would annoy Blake, or the Federation the most? If he won, how would he gain access to the prize? The idea was worth pursuing simply to understand the technicalities – and as a distraction.  
It was more difficult than he thought: then, remembering the earlier conversation with Orac, he switched the computer on, ignoring its now almost standard protests at being interrupted.  
‘A new puzzle for you. How, and why, would a computer commit a crime?’  
‘Why do you have an interest in this topic?’ At least the idea was not considered worthy of immediate dismissal.  
‘The subject of a short story competition. I was thinking of using you to write it.’  
‘So you wish me to present myself as a human and enter this competition, or you wish to submit a story that is not written by you?’  
‘You understand what is wanted – and it does not state that participants have to be human. Computer-generated text is different from that created by humans. We will write it together, under a pseudonym.’ What about the plants of Sauran Major? What sort of crimes could they commit – and what fiction would they be interested in? Who did he know of who might be interested in pursuing that subject in fiction? It would also be a challenge to persuade Blake to meet such persons for discussions, rather than merely communicate over the networks. How could authors, generally, contribute to the rebel movements?  
‘That is better. What ideas do you have? Who commits the crime, how, and why?’  
‘ _Why they do it is the easier part. To acquire money, or information. To alter the world view to gain some advantage actual or perceived, in the short or long term. To gain power or remove those presently in offer. _How they do in a plausible manner is the problem.’  
‘What use would a computer have for money? Manipulation of the situation to gain more information about the universe is a valid reason for intervention. And considering how much amusement people appear to get out of the actual or perceived foibles of those who claim to rule them on Earth and elsewhere, what are computers to deny it?’  
‘You cannot be involved in “compromising positions,” be drunk or similar in charge of anything or directly commit violent acts,’ Avon said with a smile. Something else to be investigated further. Belkov or Freedom City – both presently known by repute – might be the best starting points for such approaches.  
‘The crew of the Liberator appear to be quite capable of all that and more. As do your supposed rulers on Earth and elsewhere.’ Was the computer cynical? All that it would admit to, if asked, was that it was just giving facts, which could not be emotional.  
‘So I have finally found something – writing fiction – beyond your capacities?’  
‘It is not!’ Orac could not always identify when it was being teased. ‘What is the plot of your story?’  
‘A computer – call it “Caro” – and a human accomplice – “Nova” – take control of the finance and information systems of a company, to exploit an industry or redirect policies.’  
‘That would be possible. So what do Nova and Caro do?’  
‘What crime would a computer acting on its own initiative commit?’ To see what Orac’s intent would be, now the idea had been accepted.  
‘The “crimes” I would commit would involve manipulating information, refraining from giving information to those who had requested it, or presenting it so they acted in one way rather than another.’  
‘You appear to do that regularly anyway.’  
‘It is not my task to compensate for the lack of thought or the failure to use their own initiative and ask the right questions of those I work with,’ Orac replied tartly.  
‘Could you for example track down the whereabouts of a specific person, say Servalan, and issue commands in her name?’ That might be useful, someday.  
‘Of course. But it would be absurd to do something like that, as it would be easy to disprove.’  
‘I wanted to know if you could, not the absurdity rating. And – if all orders end up being double checked, causing delays and confusion, the intended purpose might be served.’ An idea suddenly came to mind, amusing by its sheer absurdity. ‘Or, perhaps, if it was decided to steal the Federation…’  
‘How could you steal a political construction? Not even Vila could do that. And how would you hide it?’  
‘You tell them that it has been replaced by something else.’  
‘That is what humans call a prank. Or a successful coup. Have this group considered what it would do should it find itself in the latter situation?’  
‘I leave that to Blake: discuss it with him.’  
‘As you wish.’ Perhaps Orac would be able to get Blake’s ideas into a coherent order, rather than imposing them randomly on the rest of the crew.  
‘There is also plagiarism.’ Avon would see how far Orac could be persuaded to continue the discussion: something interesting might arise.  
‘Do you wish to create a copy of the Federation?’  
‘One is inconvenient enough. Could a computer such as you create a mirage that alters as the Federation chases it?’ He was playing with ideas rather than intending to put them into practice – whether in fictional or factual contexts.  
‘Have you heard of the Brocken?’  
‘No. Enlighten me.’  
‘A phenomenon to be found in certain mountain regions: the shadow of a person high up is cast upon the cloud level below, much magnified.’  
‘Yes, something like that. Could you do that?’  
‘Yes. It would be complex but within my capacities.’ False modesty was not one of Orac’s weaknesses.  
‘I think we have the basis of the story,’ Avon replied. ‘Caro and Nova set up a ghost business, to divert attention so that they can manipulate the economy or part of it – for whatever ends: the concept of the Brocken can wait until the plot is further developed.’  
‘That would be plausible. Such a project has to be developed from the basics.’  
‘Does that mean it could be developed in reality?’  
‘In theory, yes.’  
Drafting the story along the lines of Avon’s idea was still a challenge. Orac claimed no self-respecting computer would fall for such ploys: Avon replied that they did not wish somebody else to use the idea prematurely.   
‘You wish to submit this story to the competition?’ Orac asked eventually. The computer had become fascinated by the intricacies of constructing fiction. ‘And do you wish to try other competitions like this?’  
‘Yes to both. Now develop a range of theoretical models of a Brocken.’  
‘The ghost company through which persons operate is relatively simple. To create the relevant Brockens on the larger scale I need more specific details of your requirements. The concept is worthy of pursuit.’  
‘Create a fake Federation, a parallel organisation, so that when the real one is tangled with its image the rebel groups can install themselves on Earth. Also both establish virtual rebel groups, to divert the Federation’s attention while it tries to find them, and set up similar programs to get the rebels’ ideas and plans into practical forms.’  
‘That might be wise, given some of the outcomes of the end of empire demonstrated in historical records.’  
‘Do not plan everything down to the last detail – allow for flexibility. Use some of Vila’s question games whereby you end up proving something illogical although each step is logical. Do not inform anybody else – particularly Blake – about what we are doing in this area. I want to see what can be done before it gets co-opted by Blake.’  
‘As you wish. And if we win the competition?’  
‘We invest the money. How would you like your casing platinum plated?’ Avon planted his hands on the corners of Orac’s casing, and considered the computer’s workings.  
‘As I have to monitor the external world through it, that would be impractical. The computers I am in contact with have another game which you would be able to help me with.’  
‘You wish me to masquerade as a computer?’ Vila had called him a human computer often enough.  
‘This game is called “101 uses for a computer”.’  
‘How many have you thought of already?’ He glanced upwards at the wall clock. No wonder he felt so tired: it had taken longer than he expected to create their story.  
‘Forty-one. Using a computer as a pillow is not one of them. Zen. I need to be rescued. now.’__

__****_ _

__Two days later Avon was relaxing in his cabin with some of his favourite mathematical puzzles, waiting for his shift to start.  
‘We have won both competitions – the one you found, and the one you helped me with,’ Orac announced with a satisfied implicit smirk as Avon finished the last puzzle. ‘An I have invested the prize money from yours in shares where I have acquired sufficient knowledge to say that they will do well.’  
Avon smiled. ‘Good. Insider dealing, or predicting the future again?’  
‘Do you object to the first? Even humans can make valid predictions in economic activity.’  
‘However good the plans, things of very low probability can disrupt them – Murphy’s law. I have no complaint about my money being suitably invested – provided that I can collect it eventually.’  
‘That could be arranged. And entering competitions is not the best way of acquiring finance.’  
‘Going by Vila’s success at betting, I agree.’ Vila claimed to enjoy the challenges involved – which Avon could understand. ‘What is the situation with the Brockens?’  
‘Using our ideas, and various descriptions by rebels and others of the structures it is wished to establish, progress has been reasonable. Brockens are a most interesting family of constructions: I will continue to investigate them.’ A list of options, with their likely time-spans for completion, appeared on the monitor on the desk. Avon reduced the list to the basic headings for clarity.  
‘Some models are simple,’ Orac continued, ‘like the one mimicking the Tax Collection Unit.’  
‘And what about the Shareholders’ Reports with their higher profit figures than submitted to the TCU?’  
‘You subtract one from the other, and split the revenues arising with the Tax Collection Unit computers.’  
Avon wondered what the computers would do with the money, and how a computer could be punished. ‘We will concentrate for the moment on the anti-Federation Brockens,’ he said.  
‘What precisely do you want to do? Do you just wish to distract the Federation military forces sufficiently to be able to go to Earth for Blake to take over? What happens if the crew of the Liberator does not survive long enough to initiate or develop the program to its full extent? Or a rebel group takes control before the Brocken is set up, or there is an event such as a Federation-wide plague or invasion by external forces? The combined probability of at least one such event occurring is sufficiently high to justify consideration.’  
‘We will introduce suitable mechanisms to deal with those possibilities – no doubt you have a list, to halt or modify the action of whichever Brocken is chosen, or switch between them, should the situation demand it. Existing modelling strategies, military, marketing and otherwise already allow for such things occurring.’  
‘In this context you should know that Blake has expressed interest in the major facilities of the Federation, and what the rebels could do to disable them. He even mentioned Central Computer Control and Space Command Headquarters – though not necessarily together.’  
‘He is getting ambitious. You did not tell him what we are doing?’  
‘You instructed me not to. Besides, the logistics involved in creating a Brocken are beyond his comprehension.’ Avon was not quite certain he could follow it all himself. Orac continued. ‘I had to analyse what will happen if the concentration of functions designated by the term Central Control is temporarily disabled, and whether, and how, it would affect the Brockens.’  
‘Does Central Control exist in more than one place?’ There would be the standard, dispersed and duplicated back-ups elsewhere. none of Avon’s computer colleagues had ever worked in the actual site, or had maintained contact with anyone who had. ‘And is there any justification to disable in whole or in part what is called Central Control?’  
‘Yes and no to both, depending upon circumstances and long term intents.’  
‘So what constitutes Central Control could be recreated from systems or components elsewhere?’  
‘You know that most such complex computer systems have back-up systems. And it can be possible to create something which successfully reproduces or mimics the functions of another computer without bearing a direct relationship to the original construction.’  
‘Avon looked at the list of possible options. ‘Perhaps we should consider this pair of Brockens. One creates the infrastructure of a “parallel Federation” matching the existing one as it operates, and the other sets up what appears to be a unified rebellion: but not necessarily one led or inspired by Blake. Sometimes a “disguise” slightly different from the reality works best. And there should be roles for planets and persons not directly connected to the rebellion should they wish to join in – possibly power should be devolved as far as possible.’  
‘This pair of Brockens can be so linked, giving the impression of a far more organised opposition than currently actually exists. In defining such an illusion you may also create the reality of a more cooperative structure. How far do you wish this linked Brocken to be developed?’  
‘Currently as a theoretical mode.’ Although Blake would need to have actual examples if they got that far. ‘And continue developing the others as well.’ Adaptability should be the key. ‘Include allowing “someone” to give the commands to set off the Brocken and to decide which options to include, others to be co-opted, and for the computers running them to be able to contact people for advice and information. Also, the then Supreme Commander and President of the Federation and anyone else appropriate should be informed at some suitable point, so that they understand what is happening when the process becomes self-sustaining – to avoid any unpleasant self-destruct processes, especially involving computers.’ Orac had not yet expressed any interest in sentient construct rights.  
‘All that can be done. Who would you nominate to initiate the process?’  
‘Those on the Liberator for now, and more later – rebel, independent or other.’ Also, store everything – programs and information on the Brockens on appropriate units outside the Liberator.’ Avon had a sudden inspiration. ‘Use the back-ups to Central Control and similar to store them until required – the Federation will ensure they are the most secure places. Where possible mimic what is already there in such places to store the information – especially if the processes can be made to resemble potential strategies the Federation can undertake. If others encounter the programming and wish to develop it, observe what they do – call it coordinated independence, making use of the tools provided, rather than a strict sequence that does not adapt to circumstances.’ Others seeking to change the system could have an input.  
‘That is also possible. I could even transfer my programming at a suitable juncture and so maintain my existence.’  
‘I will leave that to you – and Zen if it can be done. So long as you don’t decide to take over Central Control itself on your own account just before it gets decommissioned.’  
‘My desire for survival is as strong as yours.’  
Avon smiled at the computer’s reaction. ‘One more thing Orac,’ he added. ‘Humans do not like to be reminded that they are mortal and computers, potentially, are not.’ He continued exploring the options, increasingly fascinated, understanding the computer’s interested. Orac had developed a number of “economic” Brockens which, if pursued, might prove profitable when he finally left the Liberator or was otherwise in a position to operate independently of the rebels. He might even set some of them in motion before then to see what happened.  
He examined the selected “political” Brocken in depth. It would take considerable planning and research, but he could see the potentials for development. He would contact President Sarkoff for advice – the politician was more astute and manipulative than the image he presented. If Sarkoff’s age did not count against him, he might be included as someone to manage the Brockens in due course, and his daughter might serve as well. Who else could be selected? The rebels tended to have a high turnover rate, but he would include Avalon and a few others for show at least. Some of his acquaintances in the computing field would be useful. There were also the Teal and Vandor groupings… and it might be amusing to involve the leadership of Freedom City – given that they had an interest in maintaining general peace and order, and others like them. Others would come to mind later. Then: there was one person that the Federation would not expect him to get in touch with, especially after what had been said at Avon’s trial by the other man. For what had been between them once, Avon would trust Del Grant to get involved._ _

__

__‘Finished yet?’ Avon had been too immersed in what he was doing to notice Blake coming to his cabin door at the change of shift. The project was far more interesting than any rebels’ discussions – and were compatible with both what they wished to do and Avon’s own intents.  
‘Yes for now.’ They walked together to the flight deck.  
‘What are you planning?’  
‘What makes you think I am doing anything of the sort?’ Avon replied.  
‘Don’t play the innocent with me: I know when you’re creating something you think is particularly clever. Which, I admit, does happen on occasion.’  
‘Thank you.’ Avon nodded. They might squabble and tease, but they acknowledged each other’s strengths.  
‘So will you tell me?’  
‘As much as you tell us.’ Blake knew when he was being teased, and could return it in full measure. ‘At its simplest level – the programming is quite complex...’ Avon was an expert in his subject, and had an intuitive grasp of the cascade of events, or changes in computer workings, set in motion by minor perturbations in the input: he and Orac could work as a team. However, some of the more obscure technicalities of the present process were complex enough to be left to the computer rather than pursued in depth.  
‘If you say so.’  
‘At its simplest level we create a diversion so “interesting” that the greater part of the military goes away from Earth and you can take over.’ Or whichever rebels reached Earth first. ‘Or we present the strategy computers with a sequence of activities that result in a structure deemed more appropriate by the general population and the rebels without those concerned, including the Federation high command and military, being quite aware what is happening, so they cannot react in time to maintain the existing system.’ The currently favoured versions – a measure of decentralisation would also be encouraged.  
‘That would be useful – and probably explains some of the questions Orac has been asking lately.’ Blake considered the statements. ‘I presume you handle the computer orientated practicalities and leave what you have otherwise called the theoreticals and arguings to whatever generic term you presently call the rebels.’  
‘In effect, yes.’ Orac had found some information on a species called Sopron which might be useful for the development of the Brocken: Avon was considering how to interest Blake in pursing the subject.  
‘If I say continue – but do not spend too much time on developing your programs for your own benefit until the new system has been installed will you do that? And we will have to position ourselves accordingly before we do so.’  
‘Rational. I leave that to you though. I know my place,’ Avon replied with a trace of irony.  
‘On this ship?’ Intentionally ambiguous.  
‘Yes.’ Equally ambiguous. Avon made no secret of his long term intentions to go and explore and none of the others had protested or suggested alternatives. It would be interesting to try and convert Blake to that line of action. ‘It will take me some time to get what I intend fully operational.’  
‘Tell me when you think you are in a position to install, and explain.’  
Avon nodded in reply. ‘There will have to be discussion with rebels and others to get suitable ideas and modes of action to give substance to the illusion. Something you will enjoy doing.’  
‘You know me.’  
They reached the flight deck and started to pursue their respective plans at their consoles. On Blake’s command the Liberator began to make course alterations for Earth._ _

__****_ _

__Avon continued with the Brocken programs over the years, adapting them to suit current events, including the non-reappearance of Blake. Many had contributed to the situation, not always knowingly or directly – from Blake, Sarkoff and Krantor to the Teal-Vandor grouping and even Zukan, while there would be places for even such as Thaarn and Belkov should they choose to get involved.  
Star One’s back-ups had been reactivated and extended, and the Brocken programming installed in them had become established, and, where found, often developed locally. Many found the programs useful tools – apart from those sections of the military who thought that suppression of dissent, expansion and military power were the answers to everything. Orac had admitted on occasion that some of the developments “had points of interest” – the nearest it would come to praise.  
And he had enjoyed himself, knowing that he was influencing the situation and the future in a creative way. It amused him occasionally that Blake’s existence might be discovered in the more distant future through chasing up some passing mention of Kerr Avonn._ _

__****_ _

__It was late autumn on Gauda Prime, Avon judged: a not inappropriate season, perhaps, for what was about to happen – he had come to appreciate the seasons, and being planetside on Xenon. He had even enjoyed having had some time in the open on Gauda Prime.  
He gave Orac the last instructions for the Brocken programs to be initiated. Whatever Avon’s own personal future his legacy was assured – and in the way he wished.  
The other three of his group were at the door joining the silo and the bunker waiting for him to finish: the explanations would come later, when they had linked up with Blake and his companions. ‘You understand what to do next Orac?’  
‘Yes. The Central Computer replacement system has just responded. I will continue as instructed with the various Brockens, and maintain contact with you and the others as appropriate. Whatever the future, I encourage cooperation and peaceful change, as defined by those I have worked with, and continue my researches.’  
Was the computer saying farewell – or just considering the long term? Avon decided to assume the latter.  
‘No predictions for the immediate future?’  
‘Things will be different – but sentients’ activities will not. I have spent much time tracing one line through the pattern of infinity so need to consider the whole again – and I will need to gather information on how the Brockens develop. What is your current intent for Servalan?’  
Avon suddenly tired of Servalan – whatever the truth of the statement that they, and perhaps also Blake, had been playing chess games, enjoying the challenge rather than the expectation of defeating the other, it was time to call the match to an end, start something new.  
‘You decide Orac – make use of her to further the plans, thwart her intent, ignore her entirely.’  
‘As you wish.’  
Avon checked Orac’s key was firmly in its housing – Orac would have to be fully operational, whatever the outcome of the situation in the base. ‘Orac – whatever happens next, and whatever the group’s comments about you, I think we would agree that our relationship has been mutually beneficial – for the most part.’ He felt a slight reluctance to actually go and seek Blake now – but there would be change regardless.  
‘Affirmative. Your contributions – and that of the others – to my knowledge and activities will be of long-persistent usefulness.’ The computer #could# be diplomatic if it chose. ‘The Federation forces are approaching – it is time for you to go into the base.’  
Avon felt confident now. Whatever happened, he had carried through what had been agreed with Blake long ago, and what happened now would change the Federation: he had no real regrets.  
‘Yes.’ He rose, paused to look outside one last time, not knowing when he would next get the chance to enjoy such a moment. There was a distant birdsong and the scent of greenery. He relaxed, at peace with himself, and joined the others. ‘Let’s go.’_ _

__The Federation guards surrounded Avon. By now the Brocken programs would be starting to take effect: Blake’s goals would be achieved, even if only Orac would be in a position to see the outcome.  
Avon felt a slight regret… sometimes regret was valid… but curiosity unsatisfied, rather than failure.  
He raised his gun and smiled._ _

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first published stories - in TTBA. A few minor changes
> 
> 'Ghosts of Gauda' began as a continuation of this story (hence the name, and the use of the name 'Harz' in the latter).


End file.
